


It Leads Me To You and Maybe Our Doom

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person pov, Angst, Gen, POV Multiple, Sad Ending, anyway F in the chat for my boys., anyway its about the compasses, evil all around biTch, god even I think its bad, how 2 tag, like eviler than canon, ur tommy ur tubbo sOBS, very very evil Dream, your gonna hate me sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: It's hard to understand why I'm lonely if I've only lost one friend.[Tommy and Tubbo put their compasses to use :) ]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	It Leads Me To You and Maybe Our Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit btw but enjoy.  
> Also ik the compasses lead to their *homes*, but for the sake of plot pretend it leads them to each other.
> 
> ALSO THE POVs SWITCH plz dont get dizzy 💜

\---

_ Your Tubbo _

_ It's just a glowing compass _ \- that's what I've been trying to convince myself these last couple of days.  _ Wilbur gave it to you because he pities you. It's just a glowing compass. _

I couldn't bring myself to close my ender chest as I stared at it. I've had it for a while, but I've tried to keep it as untouched as possible. Dunno why,, it's  _ just a glowing compass. _

I subconsciously pulled it out of the chest and cradled it in my hands, as if it would break if touched. It didn't. It felt rather firm honestly. 

The needle pointed left. Do you reckon I could-

I shoved the compass back in and closed the chest, before I let my thoughts wonder without me. More than  _ anything  _ would I like to see Tubbo right now, but Dream… he'll kill me if I even set foot in the SMP. 

And Tubbo too, if I'm not careful.

\---

_ Your Tommy _

I held the glowing compass tight in my hands, sitting on the edge of my bed, staring down at it.

I haven't let go of the compass since Wilbur gave it to me. I can't bring myself to. It's as if it'll disappear into thin air if it ever-so-slightly leaves my grasp. I can't have that happen. 

It points to Tommy. I have a glowing compass that points to Tommy. It's sort of surreal, actually. Like, he's been gone for - what? - a month or so now? 

No? Only two weeks? Oh okay…

But it's sort of hard for me to clearly remember a time he  _ was  _ here. So much has changed since he was exiled. And good changes, too, which makes it even weirder.

I've been finding myself wondering over the last couple of days if Tommy's exile is the  _ reason _ L'manburg has been looking better than normal, or if that's just a coincidence. I mean sure, Tommy caused some trouble sometimes (a lot) but has he really declined the state of L'manburg  _ that much? _

Maybe not, maybe so. I'm not gonna make any assumptions; I know if I did, I would just convince myself I want him gone. And I don't, I really don't. 

These two weeks have felt like forever without him. Which is odd, to say the least, considering I still have all these other friends who hang out with me all the time. Tommy's not my only friend, but for some reason I'm finding it hard to live without him.

_ Now I'll always know where he is _ , I smile down at the compass one last time before setting it down on the bedside table.

It didn't burst into thin air, thank goodness. 

I wonder what he's doing right now. Getting logs? Farming EXP? Maybe he just found his first diamond! No, it wouldn't take Tommy this long to find a diamond. He'd have it on his first day, I just know it.

I look over at the compass again. So close yet so far. I wonder if I could find him before sunrise. Just give him a hug and leave - that wouldn't be too much to ask for, right?

As long as the president of L'manburg isn't seen with an exile, all would be fine, right?

It's a little worrying, though, not gonna lie. Dream is very adamant about Tommy not having too much company, especially from me. It's like he  _ wants  _ him to reach the peak of insanity or something! But obviously he's just trying to keep him safe and not give him any ideas. Right?

I don't know what Dream would do if Tommy did anything smart. But it can't be that bad, right?

Screw it, I'm going.

\---

Screw it, I'm going.

I leap out of bed and hastily pull the glowing compass out of my chest. I don't care that it's probably  _ just a glowing compass, _ I need to at least see where it leads.

Because if it  _ does  _ lead to Tubbo… oh god, I'm gonna cry right there in front of him, aren't I?

I set out into the cold, with nothing more than the ragged clothes I had on my back. It's not like I had much more, anyway. Dream keeps making me give it all up.

He scares me. It's okay. I'm okay.

The compass leads me into the woods opposite of Logsted. I haven't explored them all too much yet, it felt a bit eerie. I just kept my face down on the compass, keeping the red needle facing in front of me at all times. 

What am I going to do if this  _ does  _ somehow bring me to Tubbo? He was the one who exiled me, why would he want me around? What if he told Dream immediately and he took me out? What am I going to do if this doesn't go perfectly?

I exhaled, realizing it doesn't really matter anymore. What's the point in any of this, if not to see Tubbo? Maybe it's the last thing I'll do, but so what? 

I shouldn't think like that. God, I really shouldn't think like that. I have to go back to L'manburg someday - that's what I'm living for. I'm living to go back to L'manburg, to visit TommyInnit Enterprises again, even if it  _ is  _ all garnite now…

I look up as I almost trip over a rabbit, swiftly killing it in case I got a foot. Nope.

And I keep walking, because there's not much more I can do. I've felt so lonely out here, even when I do get visitors. It's odd. I know I have more friends than Tubbo, but how come I still feel alone? All the time? No matter who takes precious time out of their day for me?

It's not important, because I'm going to see Tubbo in… however long it takes me to find him. I know I will.

\---

I found him. 

A shadow walking between trees in a snowy forest across the frozen lake that I stood on. He was pretty far away, but it was him. It had to be - the compass in my hand glew brighter and brighter with every step towards him I took. I clutched it tightly, hardly believing it was this easy. 

It's never this easy.

I saw the shadow look down at his hands - his compass. He probably saw that it was glowing brighter, too. He looked around a bit until he stopped, looking straight in my direction. 

I smiled. It was hard to see through the fog, but it was him alright. 

He stepped forward a bit, his figure becoming more and more clear and defined. Until I could see his face. "Tubbo?"

"Tommy!" I dropped the compass, hearing it shatter behind me, and ran towards my friend, jumping on him and wrapping my arms around him.

Usually he would push away, embarrassed, but he hugged back.

I pulled away, but even then Tommy held onto the sleeve of my jacket. Tightly, as if I would disappear into thin air if I ever-so-slightly left his grasp. I didn't mind.

"Hi!!" 

He smiled, "Hi Tubbo." Do you reckon he's in shock? I think he's in shock. He's totally in shock. 

Tommy looked down at my wrist and let go hastily when he realized he was still holding on, "Sorry!" He apologized quickly.

"Don't apologize!" I said, giggling a bit, "You can be clingy today." 

He nodded quickly, not looking me in the eyes, and grabbed onto my sleeve again. "Sorry."

I shook my head and sat down criss-crossed on the ice, Tommy coming down to join me. "I've missed you, yknow." I said.

He smiled a bit, pulling the compass out of his pocket, which almost looked hot enough to  _ cut  _ the ice, based on how bright it was. "You should've come to visit."

I frown, "I did. You weren't there. It's almost as if the world is against me visiting  _ you. _ "

He looked confused for a second, but then shook his head, shrugging it off, "Sure, okay. But we're here now."

"Yeah, we are." 

We sat in silence for a while. I don't know how long and I didn't know how much longer, but that's okay. It was nice to be in the presence of someone I knew I could trust, even if I… couldn't.. sometimes.

No, this is Tommy. I trust him. I try to. 

And even if I can't, I know he's still here for me. Even in exile, he found a way to find me, to talk to me. Despite all the possible consequences, he still came. He still came, he's still here, and he's still Tommy.

\---

I have to go.

And quick.

I looked over at Tubbo and out of the corner of my eye saw a bright green figure, looming in the forest, staring at us. 

That can only be bad.

I stood up and took about 3 leaps away from Tubbo, before Dream could see us in such close proximity. 

Tubbo quickly turned to look at me, sad and confused, "Tommy where are you going?"

"I- I have to go." I stumbled over my words - they were too hard to say. I didn't want to go and I didn't want to leave Tubbo. But I didn't want to put him in jeopardy or get us hurt.

"But you just  _ got here!"  _ Tubbo yelled a bit angrily. I understand his pain, I really do, but I don't think he realizes there's a psychopath in the forest ready to strike the moment he sees we're talking.

"I know!" I put my hands out in front of me, apologetically, and took a few more steps back "I know! But I want you to be safe and-"

"Then stay! You know you can protect me! What out here's gonna hurt us, anyway?" 

I exhaled and pointed, knowing that lying or avoiding the question would only make him angrier. I've had too many angry interactions with Tubbo recently. "Dream." I said, lowering my voice so maybe I didn't sound pissed or scared, "He's right there."

"Hi Tubbo!" Dream said, right on que, approaching him from the forest. He pretended not to see me, but he definitely did.

\---

"O-oh! Hi… Dream!" 

Dream isn't a bad guy, is he? I mean, he's not the  _ best  _ guy, but he's not gonna, like… yknow…

He tilted his head at me, "Who you hangin' out with Tubbo? Could've sworn I saw another person here…"

I turned around, seeing that Tommy had backed more into the forest, slowly escaping. Did he really think Dream was that bad of a person that he constantly had to run from him?

I sighed, trying to calm myself, "Tommy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Tommy?"

I nodded, trying to keep a confident stance, "Yep. You know, we're best friends and all…"

"But he's in exile?"

I paused, "Y-yeah but-"

"The  _ president  _ of  _ L'manburg  _ hanging out with the very man he exiled? Now, isn't that a news story?" He laughed, and I could've  _ sworn _ his laugh didn't sound so malicious before.

I shrugged, trying hard to look unfazed, "Yeah well- I mean-"

"I still have quite a lot of obsidian." He said sternly, keeping his eyes to mine.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded, pulling some out to show me, " _ Quite  _ a lot."

"You- you must've done a lot of mining…"

"Yeah."

We nodded at each other awkwardly, neither of us speaking. Don't know if he did that on purpose to make me uncomfortable, or if he just didn't know what to say, but I definitely  _ was  _ uncomfy.

"Could wall in L'manburg again." He said casually, staring at the rock in his hand, "Might just do it. Wouldn't want Tommy coming back and putting your nation in danger, yes?"

I nodded, but my words contradicted it, "N-no, I don't think he's planning anything. He just wanted to see me… is all."

Dream hummed, "Not sure if I trust that. Can you just tell me where he is real quick, and we can resolve this."

"No!" I said defensively, without even thinking it through. Dream was giving me all of the wrong vibes right now, and I'm not sure I trusted him near Tommy. 

"Welp." Dream started turning around, "To the site of the L'manburgian wall it is, then!"

"No wait!"

I turned around, not only surprised, but slightly angered at the voice I heard coming from the woods.

"I'm right here! Don't wall L'manburg again. I'll go back to camp, I'll put my food in the hole - whatever!" 

Dream smirked and walked back up to Tommy, putting a hand on his shoulder before nodding towards the ground.

He dug a hole, putting his food in.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, baffled. He just looked up at me and shook his head. 

Dream covered up the hole, putting a red block on top of the now-covered hole.  _ And lit it.  _ He stepped back.

Tommy took one look at the block and sat right beside it, closing his eyes.

Did he not see it???

"Tommy!" I yelled, trying to get him to move out the way. My eyes were starting to tear up a bit. Probably just the weather...

He looked up and me again and shook his head, "You were right, Tubbo. I need to stop being selfish and do what'll be best for L'manburg."

I quickly shook my head, tears streaming down now, trying to stumble for words before my time ran out, "No- I- This- This is  _ not  _ what's best for L'manburg. This is-"

"I'd suggest you move out of the way now, Tubbo." Dream said.

I looked between Dream, Tommy, and the block of TNT that was lit between them, and did the exact opposite of what Dream suggested.

I ran towards Tommy, latching on to him and holding him as tight as I could. To let him know I was here for him. To let him know I'd always be here for him, through the dark time and the-

\---

_ TommyInnit blew up. _

_ Tubbo_ blew up. _

**Author's Note:**

> lol :) 
> 
> not my best work but xjsnfkskk
> 
> Feedback appreciated. If I made u cry I will be so happy not because ur crying but because that means I am a good writer.
> 
> Though the buildup was not nearly as good as usual. I tried to get this out before the stream today because i wanted it to be someone canon accurate and i didnt know if the stream would change anything 😔
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
